1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to chemical detection, and more particularly to a wearable chemical threat detector which provides a user with an alert and/or instruction.
2. Description of Related Art
Chemical threat detection generally relates to the recognition of and alert to of any number of known toxic chemical vapors in the environmental background. Military and homeland security applications include the detection of chemical warfare agents and toxic industrial chemicals used by enemy states or terrorists to intentionally harm military troops or civilians abroad or in the U.S. Chemical munitions left behind from old conflicts routinely present a chemical hazard to the military. The ability to detect toxic chemicals is important in a variety of other contexts, including the detection of potentially toxic chemicals in a home, business, or factory to prevent fire, injury, death, or health problems. The early detection of chemical agents and toxic chemical vapors in general may provide an opportunity to warn military personnel or the public in sufficient time to provide an opportunity for appropriate evacuation, personal protection by donning protective equipment, or containment of the chemical threat source.
Typical chemical threat detectors are heavy and complex, thus making it difficult to transport and deploy multiple devices in large groups. Furthermore, typical costs for chemical threat detectors prohibit wide spread deployment to multiple users. Also, there is a tradeoff between achieving sensitive chemical detection and producing accurate chemical detection results that reduce false positive rates. The conventional techniques have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is an ever present need for an improved wearable chemical threat detector. This disclosure provides a solution for this need.